Last message
by KawaiiDesuGirl
Summary: One of the precure gets hurt to the point of no return. Do they just keep living without her or is there a way to bring her back? Character dies for a short period.


**This story is for Lovethediamond from wattpad!**

**italics is flashback**

**Ira's POV**This wasn't suppose to happen. Me and Marmo accepted defeat and backed down but Bel. He couldn't accept defeat. Sore loser.

"Ira lets go we are already late for dinner with the precure and it's raining!" Marmo called out to me. "Start walking I'll catch up." I heard Marmo sigh and mumbled something before turning and walking away.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry i couldn't protect you Rikka!"

**With Marmo**

"Sorry I'm late Ira wanted to vist her." Marmo said walking into Mana's family's restaurant. "Again? I was walking by earlier and I seen him there." Makopi said turning to look at Marmo.

Marmo sighed "You can't blame him. He cared deeply for Rikka as you remember from when she...when she died."

_"How can you accept this!" Bel yelled at Ira and Marmo. "Bel we are out numbered and well I don't really want to fight with these girls anymore and neither does Ira." Marmo replied._

_Rage was clearly seen on Bel's face. "Oh Bel calm down." Marmo said walking towards the precure. "Yeah Bel just calm down we can all give in to defeat and possible become friends." Ira said sending a smile to Rikka who returned it._

_Bel turned to Ira and yelled "If I can't be happy neither can you!" A black laser of selfishness formed in Bel's hands and before anyone could react he fired it at Rikka. _

_Rikka screamed. Mana, Alice, Makopi, Aguri, Regina, Sharuru, Raquel, Lance, Dabyi, Marmo and Ira screamed. Bel vanished_. _Ira instantly ran over to Rikka pulling her to his chest. _

_"Rikka hang in there!" Ira yelled as he watched the life drain from her face. "Ira I'm not going to make it I'm sorry." Rikka said with a sad smile on her face. "Don't say such things! You will live!" Ira shouted back. "I've read many medical books so I know I won't survive this blow." Rikka said as she began to cry._

_"Mana, Alice, Makopi you will forever be my best friends please stay the same after I'm gone. Regina thank you for everything I hope you can live without issue's now. Raquel don't cry I will be able to watch over you and everyone else. Marmo I hope you can now help people. Mana tell my mom and dad I love them and I'm sorry." Rikka said. After she finished she turned to Ira and lifted her hand to his cheek._

_"There's so many things I want to say to you but I don't have enough time so I will say three little words." Rikka whispered as it hurt more and more when she talked. With what little strength she had left she pulled his head down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips then whispered "I love you."_

After a long silence Makopi asked Marmo "Where were you guys yesterday and today?" Marmo sighed than responded "Ira went after Bel and I couldn't let him go alone and I didn't know how to contact you guys." "Is he...is Bel dead?" Mana asked

Marmo sighed "When we found him he had basically no power. That move he did to Rikka took apparently everything out of him and instead of killing him Ira grabbed him to prison." Everyone was shocked. "Why didn't Ira kill him?" Regina said shock clear on her and everyone else's face.

"Rikka wouldn't have approved that's why I didn't." Ira answered walking into the restaurant. "Ira are you ok?" Alice asked getting up from her seat and walking over to Ira. "Yeah I'm fine Alice thanks for asking." Ira smiled then walked over and sat down read to eat.

After everyone was done eating they were talking when Raquel burst through the door. "Guys we can bring Rikka back!" Everyone turned to Raquel shocked. "How!?" Ira asked running over to the fairy.

"I read in a book that after the precure defeated king selfish the lovely pad can grant them any wish!" Raquel said excited. Everyone began to smile.

They brought out the lovely pad and all the precure together said "Lovely pad we precure ask you grant our wish and bring back our dear friend and fellow precure Rikka Hishikawa!" The lovely pad began to glow, then a light shot out of the pad and the light began to make a shape. A shape that looked like Rikka.

They lovely pad granted them their wish. Rikka Hishikawa was back. "Rikka!" Everyone shouted and ran towards her ready for a big group hug. When they pulled away Rikka seen Ira in the back just staring at her.

Rikka smiled walked over to Ira and hugged him. Ira wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair taking in her scent. When they broke apart Rikka kissed his cheek "Thanks for always visiting me and talking to me Ira."

Ira's face began to go red "W-Wait you heard me talking to you!" Rikka nodded blushing. "I'm glad to know you love me too."

**I'm sorry! I just couldn't kill her! Still hope you liked it.**


End file.
